Por tus ojos verdes
by Nebyura
Summary: TERMINADA triangulo Shun Hyoga June, el final es algo... bizarro, yaoi ShakIkki dejad sus comentarios. Espero os gusten
1. por un beso

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada...  
  
POR UN BESO  
  
Poco a poco su cuerpo había recuperado el calor. Un cosmos cálido lo invadía, un cosmos cálido y hermoso. Su cuerpo iba recuperando la vida.  
  
Había respirado hondamente y abierto lentamente los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el suelo de la casa de Libra y a su lado, envolviéndolo con su cosmos y su cuerpo, yacía un muy debilitado Shun, que al verlo despertar le dio una dulce sonrisa para luego desmayarse en sus brazos.  
  
Había mirado a aquel noble caballero que le había dado vida nuevamente, aquel hermoso muchacho que le había dado su calor, aquel divino ángel que había ofrecido su vida para salvarlo, había llevado calor a su corazón, derritiendo el hielo que lo oprimía.  
  
Recordaba aquel momento mientras miraba el agua cristalina del lago en el bosque de la mansión. Desde aquel día (o tal vez antes, o ¿después? No podía precisarlo) sentía un profundo cariño por Shun, había un lazo muy especial entre ellos. Shun le era muy querido, pero últimamente, ese sentimiento había cambiado, era mas que amistad lo que sentía por él, ¿acaso lo amaba? No, no podía ser eso, se decía a sí mismo Hyoga y sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera alejar la idea.  
  
Entonces, recortando el horizonte, lo vio, ese ángel de cabellos y ojos esmeralda. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? La divina figura avanzaba hacia él con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
- Hyoga, al fin te encuentro.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo, Shun?  
  
- Te estamos esperando para cenar- Shun le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, luego caminaron juntos a la mansión.  
  
- ¡Aleluya!- exclamó Seiya al verlos entrar- ¿Ahora ya podemos comer?  
  
Todos comieron ante la señal afirmativa de Saori, quien se encontraba sentada en la cabecera, a su derecha Seiya, Shiryu y June, frente a ellos Ikki, Shun y Hyoga y en la otra cabecera, Camus.  
  
- ¿Y que te tenía tan ocupado que no te dejaba venir a cenar, Hyoga? –preguntó Camus  
  
Pero el cisne, no se dio por aludido, absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba.  
  
- Lo encontré mirando la laguna –dijo Shun ante el silencio del otro  
  
Entonces todos miraron a Hyoga quien revolvía la comida con los palillos ajeno a todo.  
  
- Hyoga- dijo Camus- ¿sucede algo?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
- ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el grito de Seiya dejo a todos los presentes aturdidos, pero Hyoga no reaccionó.  
  
Shun sujetó el brazo del Cisne y lo sacudió mientras lo llamaba. Al escuchar la voz del caballero de Andrómeda y sentir sus suaves manes que lo sacudían, Hyoga salió de su ensimismamiento.- Perdona, ¿me decías?  
  
Todos se miraron confundidos ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?  
  
- ¿Hay algún problema Hyoga?- intervino Saori  
  
El negó con la cabeza y volvió a sus pensamientos.  
  
La cena concluyó con elativa normalidad. Después Saori volvió a su oficina, Camus hablaba por teléfono, Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya miraban la TV, June y Shun paseaban por los jardines y Hyoga, sentado en el techo, los veía reír y charlar.  
  
-Ven Shun, sentémonos aquí- dijo June.  
  
Se sentaron uno junto al otro, mirando el firmamento.  
  
- Me da mucho gusto que hallas venido June, hacía- pero Shun no pudo terminar su frase, pues June lo beso en los labios, él de tan sorprendido que estaba no respondió el beso. Entonces ella se alejó, lo miró y con lágrimas en los ojos, regreso a la mansión.  
  
- June ¿qué sucede?- dijo Seiya al verla entrar llorando, pero ella subió corriendo a su alcoba.  
  
Shiryu e Ikki cruzaron la mirada y como si lo hubieran acordado, Shiryu subió tras June, mientras que Ikki iba a buscar a Shun pero este último entro entonces, con la mirada confundida buscando a June. Ikki lo sujeto por los hombros.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- le dijo.  
  
Shun noto la presencia de Seiya y Camus en la sala por lo que tomando a su hermano de la mano lo condujo a su habitación.  
  
Caminaba Hyoga a su habitación, quería estar solo para aclarar su mente. Al pasar junto a la puerta de Shun escuchó la voz de Ikki preguntando:- ¿Y por qué no le respondiste el beso?- El corazón de Hyoga latió fuertemente, June había besado a Shun y este ¡no le había correspondido! Se acerco más a la puerta.  
  
-No se, no se- decía Shun- La quiero mucho, ya te lo dije, pero no se si solo como amiga o como algo mas, nii-san ¿Qué hago?  
  
Hyoga escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras por lo que corrió a su alcoba, donde no dejó de pensar, que talvez si tendría alguna oportunidad con Shun.  
  
Shiryu salía de la habitación de June y se topó con Shun que se dirigía ahí.  
  
-Está dolida- dijo el dragón- pero creo que podrán superarlo.  
  
Shun llamó a la puerta cuando se hubo retirado Shiryu– June ¿puedo pasar?  
  
-No, vete- respondió entre sollozos.  
  
-OK, solo escucha, ¿si?- se acercó lo más posible a la puerta y prosiguió- lo que sucedió hace un momento me tomó por sorpresa y... yo... yo- la puerta se abrió. Shun miró a June, ya no lloraba pero en sus mejillas quedaba el rastro de su llanto.  
  
- June- dijo acariciando su mejilla- eres mi mejor amiga y nunca había pensado en ti de otra forma- Ella agachó su rostro- Hasta ahora- concluyó él, tomando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.  
  
-Entonces...- dijo ella con un nuevo brillo en la mirada.  
  
- No lo sé, no estoy seguro de lo que siento, no quisiera herirte o darte falsas esperanzas.  
  
-Está bien- le dio un beso en la frente- sabré esperar.  
  
-Buenas noches June.  
  
-Buenas noches niño lindo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Es mi primer fic, ojalá les guste. Dejen reviewers x fa 


	2. se armo el complot

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada...  
  
SE ARMÓ EL COMPLOT.  
  
La mañana siguiente transcurrió como de costumbre aunque Hyoga se encontraba extrañamente feliz, o al menos eso pensó Ikki, lo vigiló constantemente y en varias ocasiones lo sorprendió mirando a su usabi de una manera que no le agradaba "Algo se trae entre manos ese pato congelado" pensó.  
  
Por la tarde Ikki entrenaba afuera de la mansión y vio salir a un muy sospechoso Hyoga, unos minutos después apareció Camus que le preguntó por el cisne- El pato feo se fue por allá- contestó señalando el bosque donde Hyoga se había internado, después de agradecer al fénix, Camus se dirigió al lugar.  
  
Encontró Camus a Hyoga mirando fijamente el lago  
  
- Sin lugar a dudas es un hermoso lugar.  
  
Hyoga suspiró  
  
- Ya vas a decirme que te sucede o tendré que adivinarlo.  
  
Hyoga lo miró fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.  
  
- No puedes ocultarlo, o ¿crees que no entendería?- Camus miró a Hyoga fijamente- se trata de amor ¿o no?  
  
Hyoga lo miró sorprendido, luego de unos segundos dijo- Está bien, voy a contarle.  
  
El fénix no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La confesión de Hyoga de estar enamorado de Shun, de SU usabi le había impresionado, pero los consejos de Camus para acercársele, fueron demasiado para él. Pensó en mostrarles en ese momento la ira del Ave Fénix pero tras pensarlo mejor, encontró una forma de alejar a su hermanito de las garras del cisne.  
  
En la cena  
  
- June y Camus, ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí- dijo Saori aunque la visión de tanta gente sentada a su mesa y comiendo de a gratis no era muy de su agrado.  
  
-Gracias Atena- dijo June  
  
-Esperamos contar con vuestra presencia en el Santuario pronto- completó Camus  
  
-En cuanto los asuntos de la compañía lo permitan, iré  
  
- Oye, y el bussiness que tenías en Grecia- interrumpió Seiya ansioso de que la diosa dejara la ciudad para hacer una de sus famosas fiestas.  
  
- Va de maravilla- dijo Saori con una sonrisa fingida- pero no tendré que ir ya que precisamente hace unos momentos Ikki se ofreció para ir en mi representación.  
  
- ¿Ikki?- dijeron en coro todos los presentes (excepto Shun, por supuesto) ya que la aversión del fénix a ese tipo de tareas era bastante conocido.  
  
- ¡¿Algún problema?!- dijo el aludido desafiantemente- Por cierto, ¿Shun, podrías acompañarme?  
  
Cuando Hyoga escuchó que Ikki se marchaba pensó que sería su oportunidad para acercarse a Shun pero al escuchar que él también partía se llenó de desesperación y miró con angustia a su maestro, este pensó rápidamente y dijo- Atena, por cierto, ¿podría Hyoga ir unos días al Santuario conmigo?  
  
Saori aceptó sin saber porque Ikki le lanzaba una fiera mirada.  
  
June no pudo dormir de la emoción ¡Shun viajaría a Grecia con ella! Pensaba en como, muy sutilmente, ganarse su corazón. A la mañana siguiente lo observó muy cuidadosamente para crear su estrategia.  
  
- ¿Por qué todos van y yo tengo que quedarme?- decía Seiya.  
  
- Pero si Shiryu también se queda- le respondía Saori  
  
- ¡Pero yo quería ir a visitar a Marin!  
  
- Será en otra ocasión.  
  
- Saori- y con cara de niño bueno con perrito muerto agregó- Por favor.  
  
Saori no pudo resistirlo, miró a Shiryu y le dijo- Supongo que tú también quieres ir.  
  
- Sí, si me lo permites quisiera visitar a mi maestro.  
  
La diosa suspiró- Vallan por sus cosas pero si no están aquí en 2 minutos, se quedarán.  
  
Ya en el avión, Ikki y Shun iban juntos y del otro lado June, atrás Camus y Hyoga y en la otra fila Shiryu y Seiya.  
  
- Voy a invitar a Shaina a salir- decía Seiya  
  
- Pero ¿y Miho?- le recordó Shiryu.  
  
- No tiene porque enterarse.  
  
Ikki leía unos papeles con instrucciones de Saori para el negocio, June cabeceaba. Shun se levantó para tomar un refresco, Hyoga se levantó tras él y tomando otra bebida le preguntó cuanto tiempo estarían en Grecia  
  
-Una semana si todo sale bien, ¿y tú?- respondió Shun con una sonrisa que casi hace que Hyoga se derritiera.  
  
- También una semana, más o menos. Tal vez podamos ir a algún lado, ¿no crees?  
  
- Si, sería agradable.  
  
- Y cuéntame Shun, que hay de nuevo en tu vida.  
  
- Nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- o al menos nada importante.  
  
"Mmm" pensó Hyoga "si el beso de June no es importante..."  
  
- Sabes Shun, hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo seriamente, luego tomando su mano prosiguió- Shun, Shun yo... yo... yo te  
  
- ¡SHUN!- el fénix había advertido la situación- ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?  
  
- ¿Podríamos terminar esta conversación luego, Hyoga-kun?  
  
Gracias por los reviewers espero les guste la continuación, perdonen la tardanza. Digan que opinan. 


	3. cita de tres

Ya saben que os personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada...  
  
CITA DE TRES  
  
Llegaron cuando amanecía en Grecia, cada uno fue a instalarse con el caballero dorado de su preferencia y por la tarde los cinco caballeros de bronce fueron a comer unas hamburguesas.  
  
- ¿Y ya viste a Shaina?- preguntó Shiryu  
  
- Sip- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa triunfal- Esta noche vamos a ir al cine y a cenar, por cierto ¿podrías hacerme un favor Ikki?  
  
El fénix lo miró poco amigablemente imaginando lo que le iba a pedir- ¿De cuánto hablamos?  
  
Después de darle el dinero a Seiya Ikki se fue, debía arreglarse para ver al cliente de Saori, se iba algo tranquilo pues irían todos juntos a comprar un regalos para Shunrei, por lo que Hyoga no estaría solo con su hermano.  
  
Cuando Hyoga volvió a la casa de Acuario, la encontró vacía por lo que se sentó placidamente a ver la televisión, no había podido estar a solas con Shun pero tal vez mañana habría la oportunidad.  
  
- Hyoga, ¡Hyoga! ¿Dónde estás muchacho?- Camus entró buscándolo ansiosamente, finalmente lo encontró viendo TV- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tranquilo? Shun invitó a June a salir. ¿Piensas dejar que te lo bajen?  
  
June y Shun salían de la casa de Aries cuando Hyoga los alcanzó y les preguntó a donde iban. June lo vio con cara de lárgate-de-aquí-que-arruinas- mi-cita pero Shun contesto de lo mas normal que iban al cine. Con carita triste Hyoga dijo- Ah bueno. Yo me iré solito a ver TV en casa de Camus.  
  
- ¿Y él dónde está?- preguntó Shun  
  
- Se fue con Milo a un bar y no me quisieron llevar- y puso una expresión tan triste, como la que Seiya le había hecho a Saori, que a Shun se le partió el corazón, luego el cisne bajó la mirada se dio la vuelta y subió lentamente las escaleras.  
  
- June, ¿está bien si nos acompaña?- le preguntó Shun discretamente.  
  
Ella asintió no muy complacida.  
  
- Hyoga, porque no nos acompañas- gritó Shun  
  
Hyoga sonrió brevemente al escucharlo, luego con la mirada triste de nuevo volteó- No quisiera arruinar su cita.  
  
- No, no hay problema ¿verdad June?  
  
Ella solo asintió con una fingida sonrisa.  
  
Ya en el cine entraron a ver una película romántica que June había escogido y entraron a la sala cada uno con su refresco y Hyoga quien se sentó en medio cargaba un enorme bote de palomitas. La función estaba casi vacía, solo había unos abuelitos, cinco chavas que al verlos entrar se preguntaron de que privilegios gozaba June para ir acompañada de dos galanes y en la última fila estaban Shaina y Seiya.  
  
Al terminar la película Shaina y June fueron al tocador.  
  
- ¿Y como va tu cita?- preguntó June  
  
- Bien y por lo que veo mejor que la tuya.  
  
- ¡Ash si! Ese condenado pato que se clava. Era mi oportunidad de seducir a Shun, ahora con ese tipo a lado Shun no se atreverá a besarme.  
  
- Mmm... porque no los embriagas, mandas al güero a dormir y te llevas al otro a la cama.  
  
- No lo creo  
  
Shaina y Seiya se fueron, iban a un restaurante italiano que era el favorito de ella, o al menos eso le había dicho Marín.  
  
June, Hyoga y Shun fueron a un bar y ahí se desató una batalla campal, June y Hyoga luchaban por la atención de Shun, y utilizando la idea de Shaina, June trataba de emborrachar a Hyoga para dejarlo fuera de juego sin saber que él trataba de hacer lo mismo con ella.  
  
Por ahí de las 2 de la mañana Shun bajaba de un taxi, cargando con un brazo a June y con el otro a Hyoga, ambos llegaron ahogados totalmente en vodka. Primero fue a dejar a June a los dormitorios de las amazonas, ahí encontró a Marín y le pidió que la cuidara, luego dejó a Hyoga en la casa de Escorpión bajo el cuidado de Camus y Milo. Estaba tan cansado que, al llegar a la casa de Virgo, donde se estaban alojando él y su hermano, se fue directo a la cama y no escucho los ruidos extraños que provenían de la cocina.  
  
Cuando Ikki regresó a la sexta casa, no encontró a Shun, Shaka lo vio y le dijo- Tu hermano iba al cine con June. Ikki sonrió satisfecho al escuchar eso pero lo que dijo Shaka después lo desanimó.- Pero se encontraron a Hyoga en la casa de Mu, y los acompañó.  
  
- Ese pato entrometido- exclamó Ikki, golpeando la mesa.  
  
- Calma- dijo Shaka- deja que el niño arregle solo su vida, porque no te sientas y te relajas, te daré algo que te hará sentir mejor.  
  
Ikki se sentó e iba a decirle algo a Shaka, pero no lo logró ya que el caballero dorado lo besó entonces, tan tierna y apasionadamente que se olvidó de todo y se perdió en el dulce sabor de esos labios.  
  
**************************************  
  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, quería empezar otra historia de Shaka e Ikki pero pensé que sería mejor meterlo aquí, para darle más emoción a la historia como me sugería Reiko Navi-san!  
  
Sobre con quien se quedará Shun, con June o con Hyoga, solo puedo deciros que... no se lo imaginan.  
  
Mil gracias por los reviewers, soy tan feliz de recibirlos!! Por favor dejen su opinión, o si tienen alguna reclamación, sugerencia o corrección. Me son de mucha ayuda. Mil gracias. ( 


	4. y luego que paso?

Y LUEGO ¿QUÉ PASO?  
  
Ikki despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Shaka quien lo contemplaba fijamente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no emitió sonido alguno.  
  
- No te preocupes- dijo Shaka, notando la angustia de Ikki- será nuestro secreto  
  
Ikki se vistió y corrió a su alcoba donde tomó una ducha fría, quería calmarse antes de ir a desayunar.  
  
En la casa de Pisis estaban Aioria, Aioros, Marín, Aldebarán, Milo, Shura y Afrodita desayunando.  
  
- Pues eso le pasa a Seiya por creerse todo un Don Juan- decía Afrodita.  
  
- Marín, por favor, vuelve a contar como estuvo el asunto- pidió Aioria  
  
- Ya les dije que cuando estaban en el restaurante, el celular de Seiya sonó, él no quería contestar, por lo que Shaina se lo quitó y respondió, quien llamaba era Miho y fue ahí cuando se le cayó el teatrito.  
  
- Si- intervino Aldebarán- yo lo vi llegar anoche a casa de Mu, según Kiki hasta le había quedado lo cachetada marcada.  
  
Todos rieron XP  
  
- Y ¿alguien sabe que pasó con Hyoga anoche?- preguntó Aioria- Shun pasó por mi casa llevándolo inconsciente.  
  
- ¿Shun y Hyoga?- dijo Aioros extrañado- pero yo pensé que había salido con June.  
  
- Anoche los vi también- intervino Marín- Shun dejó a June ahogada en alcohol y llevaba a Hyoga en iguales condiciones.  
  
Todos se miraron intrigados.  
  
- OK, ya no me rueguen- dijo entonces Milo- les voy a contar todo.  
  
Shun bajó a la cocina, Shaka e Ikki estaban desayunando, una atmósfera hostil se sentía en el lugar.  
  
- Despertaste tarde- dijo Ikki  
  
- ¿Mala suerte en tu cita?- preguntó Shaka  
  
- No fue precisamente la cita de mis sueños, de hecho estuvo lejos de ser una cita, Hyoga nos acompaño y luego en el bar...- Shun cayó por un momento- fue extraño.  
  
Shun se sirvió cereal con leche y se sentó, el silencio se hizo incómodo.  
  
- Nii-san ¿a que hora regresarás hoy?  
  
- Temprano, eso espero. Por cierto, ya debo irme.  
  
Cuando Ikki se hubo ido, Shun preguntó a Shaka si sucedía algo pero el caballero de Virgo lo negó y se fue.  
  
- ¡Shiryu! ¿Shiryu estás ahí?  
  
El caballero de Libra salió al escuchar la voz del caballero de Andrómeda.  
  
- Hola maestro Dokho, ¿se encuentra Shiryu aquí?  
  
- No Shun, fue a ver a Seiya, ¿sucede algo?  
  
- No, solo necesitaba hablar con él.  
  
- ¡Shiryu! ¡Seiya! ¿Hay alguien en casa?  
  
La casa de Aries parecía vacía, Shun suspiró y ya salía cuando Mu apareció frente a él.  
  
- ¿Buscas a Seiya? Shaina lo botó y se fue con Shiryu a un bar para calmar su pena, ¿pasa algo malo?  
  
- Necesitaba hablar con Shiryu, necesito su consejo.  
  
- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?  
  
- ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?- El caballero de Aries asintió intrigado por lo que Shun comenzó- Ayer, estábamos en un bar June, Hyoga y yo. Ellos ya habían tomado mucho y ya empezaban a decir algunas incoherencias. En algún momento June se quedo dormida sobre la mesa, le dije a Hyoga que sería conveniente que nos regresáramos, entonces el me dijo que aprovechando que June se había dormido quería decirme algo, algo muy importante  
  
Mu miraba atentamente los ojos verdes del caballero, observaba cierta preocupación en su mirada mientras hacía su relato.  
  
- Bueno, luego se me acercó, me miró a los ojos y dijo que le gustaban mucho mis ojos que eran muy lindos y luego... luego dijo que yo le gustaba.  
  
- Y luego ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- Pues se acercó a mí como si fuera a besarme pero se cayó de lado. Entonces yo pedí la cuenta y un taxi y los fui a dejar. ¿Qué piensas de ello Mu?  
  
- Yo creo que para cuando despierte Hyoga no recordara nada, seguramente fue efecto del alcohol.  
  
Shun sonrió aliviado, le agradaba la teoría de Mu.  
  
Por ahí del mediodía June y Hyoga despertaron con una tremenda cruda. Después de darse un baño se dirigieron a casa de Shaka para buscar a Shun pero en la puerta se toparon uno con el otro.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede contigo?- exclamó June- ¿por qué te entrometes en mi cita?  
  
- Shun me invitó- recordó Hyoga  
  
- ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
  
- ¡Vengo a buscarlo!  
  
- ¡No! ¡Lárgate!  
  
- ¡Tú lárgate! ¡Quien te crees para decidir quien visita a Shun y quien no!  
  
- ¡Eres...!- gritaron a la vez pero...  
  
- ¡¡¡DEJEN DE GRITAR AFUERA DE MI CASA!!! ¡¡¡INTENTO MEDITAR!!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
La breve aparición de Mu, especialmente para D.E.W.M.G. Gracias por tus reviewers, me dan ánimo para continuarlo.  
  
A todos los demás, por favor dejad su opinión, nomás les robo 5 minutos 


	5. Camino a un amor eterno

CAMINO A UN AMOR ETERNO  
  
- ¿Quién se cree que es para gritarnos así?- decía June  
  
- "Parecen monos en la palma de Buda"- se burlaba Hyoga- Ya debería inventar algo nuevo, ya aburrieron las mismas frasecitas de siempre.  
  
Bajaban las escaleras entre las casas de Cáncer y Géminis cuando vieron que subía hacia ellos, el hermoso caballero de ojos esmeraldas que era la razón de todos sus desvelos.  
  
- ¡Shun!- gritaron al unísono y corrieron a su encuentro.  
  
- June, Hyoga. ¿Cómo están? Se ven un poco... cansados (por no decir crudos)- dijo Shun con una sonrisa.  
  
-Estamos bien- dijo June- Justamente veníamos de buscarte en la casa de Virgo.  
  
-Pero Shaka nos echó- agregó Hyoga.  
  
Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, tratando June y Hyoga de acaparar a Shun, de lucirse y hacer quedar mal al otro. Fueron a comer y al cine y mas tarde a bailar. Cuando volvieron al santuario encontraron a Seiya y Shiryu, decidieron ir a cenar todos juntos, pero antes pasarían al templo de Virgo para ver si Ikki había regresado y quería acompañarlos.  
  
- ¡Nii-san!- Shun entró corriendo a la sexta casa, no vio a nadie pero escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina, se dirigió ahí- Nii-san, quieres ve...- Shun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Cerró la puerta y abandonó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Ikki apartó a Shaka de sí.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el caballero dorado.  
  
- Me pareció escuchar la voz de Shun.  
  
Shaka acercó al fénix- Cállate y bésame- le dijo besándolo. Ikki miró la puerta por un segundo, estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de su usabi pero las manos de Shaka lo llenaban de caricias, reclamando su atención.  
  
La mañana siguiente:  
  
- ¿A que hora llegaste usabi?  
  
Shun notaba algo extraño entre Shaka e Ikki, el caballero de virgo le lanzaba miradas seductoras al fénix y este último le seguía el juego, Shun tuvo la impresión de que sobraba ahí- Como a medianoche- respondió.  
  
Ikki lo miró fijamente como para constatar de que no mintiera pero en ese momento entraban June y Hyoga- Ikki, venimos a robarnos a tu hermano- dijeron.  
  
Una vez que se fueron Shaka dijo a Ikki- Te dije que solo había sido tu imaginación.  
  
-Lo se- admitió Ikki- aunque creo que sospecha algo.  
  
El resto de la semana transcurrió así: June, Hyoga y Shun pasaban por Shun y se iban a vagar toda la mañana. Shiryu y Seiya se les unían por la tarde para ir a comer y al cine o a bailar o a un bar. Regresaban a casa a la medianoche. Por otro lado Ikki pasaba toda la mañana atendiendo los negocios de Saori y toda la noche en los brazos de Shaka.  
  
Una semana después de su llegada Hyoga y June habían dejado a Shun en la sexta casa y caminaban hacia la de Acuario.  
  
- Sabes June, me la he pasado muy bien contigo  
  
- Yo también me la he pasado bien- dijo June al caballero del cisne.  
  
Se detuvieron frente a la onceava casa, se miraron a los ojos y guiados por una mágica atracción, se besaron tiernamente.  
  
La tarde siguiente en la doceava casa comían Aioria, Aioros, Marín, Aldebarán, Milo y Shura.  
  
- ¡No puedo creerlo!- decía Aioria  
  
- ¡Ikki y Shaka! ¡Quién diría!- decía Aioros  
  
- ¿Y qué dicen de Hyoga y June?- intervino Shura  
  
- Cierto, y yo que pensaba que June andaba por Shun- comentó Marín.  
  
- Yo ya lo veía venir- dijo Aldebarán- todos los días estaban juntos  
  
- Pero tratando de cazar a Shun- intervino Milo- y los cazados terminaron siendo otros  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ese fue el breve capítulo final de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero entre exámenes, conferencias y prácticas de Química no me daba tiempo de terminarlo.  
  
Comentarios, críticas, porras o jitomatazos, favor de dejar un reviewer. Os lo pido por favor. Y espero tener pronto el primer capítulo de otra historia. Fue un placer haber escrito esto y mil gracias a: D.E.W.M.G., Reiko Navi-San, naoki009, silverhell, Laura y lunawood (casi le atinas al final) por sus reviewers.  
  
Nebyura 


End file.
